


timeless

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I’ve got nothing thus far, Oh also, over this ship now that I’ve invested my time into it, this is just me absolutely losing my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: It didn’t matter how old they were, or what world they were in, or what timeline they got stuck in. Their love would always be timeless.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sasagawa Kyouko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 4:35am

**Author's Note:**

> hello got bored and started writing more Hayato/Kyoko stuff bc I write only that that is self indulgent and interests Me

**_4:35am_ **

He always worked so hard, and he never took a break, even when he so desperately needed one.

He could be hunched over his desk and paperwork, his eyes straining to see the words in front of him, only hoping that what he was writing was correct out of pure habit, and pure habit alone. Most times, that was the case.

On rare occasions, it wasn’t, and he’d have to go back and redo it, cursing himself for even making the mistake in the first place.

He worked so hard for Tsuna. He’d work himself into his own grave for Tsuna.

And really, she kind of hated his work ethic, sometimes. It was very, very rare he’d ever listen to her and budge.

Still, she would try.

Gentle knocking echoed back to her, but she got no response. Either she’s been ignored, or he wasn’t awake. Neither of those would surprise her.

“I’m coming in,” she called, voice soft, before she pushed the door open.

Ah. He’d fallen asleep.

A kind smile tugged at her lips. She took quiet steps towards him, and she almost didn’t want to wake him. He looked rather peaceful, despite just how stressed he must have been prior.

But she also didn’t want him to wake up sore with ink smudged everywhere.

She laid a hand on his shoulder carefully; he could be a rather light sleeper when he felt like it.

“Hayato.” It was a soft whisper, but with no movement, she repeated his name a little louder. With a push to his shoulder, he was stirred awake.

Kyoko tilted her head to the side, caramel eyes full of far too much care, and kindness, and what looked like adoration, for Hayato to wake up to.

Still, she smiled, whether she knew how he felt or not.

“You fell asleep at your desk. It’s...” She stared his clock a glance, and her smile faltered a little in concern. He’d probably have a dig at her for being up, too.

“It’s late, you know. You’ll have to wake up soon.”

He squinted as he tried to read the hands on his clock, but she moved in front of him to block his view.

“You should get some proper sleep before then.”

“I’m already awake, and if it’s so late, I should just finish this now...”

His voice was heavy with sleep, and groggy, and almost slurred. His Italian was far smoother than hers, but that meant he talked a lot faster than her sometimes.

“But if you’re this tired, you might make a mistake that you’ll just have to fix later,” she reasoned.

His shoulders dropped a little at this, and he blinked slowly. She hadn’t released his shoulder; if anything, she’s begun rubbing soothing circles into it, and it was only serving to make him sleepier.

“Fine...” He turned his head a little to look up at her. “But if you complain later that you’re also tired... That’s your problem.”

She answered with a light, tinkling laugh as nimble fingers carefully plucked his glasses off his face. She folded them up neatly and set them down beside his work.

She brushed some of his hair aside, aiming to fix it after his glasses had caught on a few strands.

“That’s okay. Off to bed.”

With this, Hayato slowly got to his feet and pushed his chair in before following Kyoko with the drag of his feet. The pace was slow, and lacked any sort of urgency. The silence felt almost intimate as they trudged along to their own sleeping quarters.

But the light intimacy of the whole moment was something he would cherish.


	2. 5:08pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no chapter summaries for like the first time off of me lol anyway I was super super impressed and happy with myself for writing something with only one line of dialogue because my writing is usually so dialogue heavy, and I was proud I managed to write this out at quite literally 5am after writing my 3318 one!

**_5:08pm_ **

She was kind of cute when she cooked.

She would shuffle around the kitchen without a care in the world, humming some new song she’d heard recently, or her own personal tune without a rhythm to stick to.

She always had this small little smile that never disappeared, and her eyes seemed to bright as she looked over everything she was doing.

Maybe it was because she had control in the kitchen, unlike in any other situation. Maybe it was because it was just her space, and her time to do without thinking.

Even if she wasn’t a fighter, or a doctor, she had skilled hands and used a knife impressively well for someone who hadn’t even learnt under a chef of any kind. She never had any worries when chopping up vegetables, or meat.

When she was done, if she ate alone, it would be silent contentedness with a job well done, and her skill in the craft rising just a little higher with each meal.

But when she ate with company, she’d set down their plate at sit across from them with her own.

They clapped their hands together, in tradition that they never lost.

“Thanks for the meal.”

Her smile would widen at his voice, and she could never rid of the giddy feeling she had when he would compliment her cooking. It was something he liked, and it made her happy beyond belief.

Then, they’d wash their plates, and she’d laugh if their hands bumped under the water, and he’d always relax beside her as he simply listened and locked away each little giggle she let out, like they meant the absolute world to him.

They did. She did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway maybe the girls got turned into maids but I’m here to make them reclaim it as a strength and Kyoko’s the Best Cook out of the Whole Group that’s it thank you


End file.
